Meet the Ninja
by Crazed 2D fangirl
Summary: Scout is devastated when there is a new member on his team who's better than him, and it's a girl! His team says he'll have to learn to like it, but it seems that he never will. But why has this new member joined the team, and what is she hiding exactly? So presenting the Ninja Nadies and Mentlegen. On hiatus, out of ideas and never have the time.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Ninja.

Chapter 1: Mysterious shadow.

Missiles, so many of them. That was all poor Scout could see. Just rushing over to him, faster than he could run. It was impossible to outrun them even for him. But he was used to this kind of thing. The plan was simple, take a very dangerous risk and if it fails, it won't matter. Once you die, you respawn so it wouldn't be a problem.

Or he could run behind Heavy and use him as a shield.

"For God's sake! Why am I here anyway? I should be getting the fricken' Intel by now!" He smacked his head in frustration and ran right behind the missiles, dodging them before they hit the ground, picked up his Sandman baseball bat and wacked it right over poor Blu Soldiers head. "Oh yeah! Drop dead and give me twenty!"

"You're not going anywhere petit lapin." He knew that smooth French accent anywhere. But why would this Spy want him to know he was behind him? Usually they would just stab their victim in the back and run off. But no matter, this was just another kill for Scout.

"You're not that fast for a Scout you know, I'm surprised you haven't bothered running off and I fought you were supposed to be good at dodging." Scout ignored his taunting and pulled out his Scattergun. _This is going to be easy. _He thought.

But before he could turn around and face the spy, a sleek black shadow swept behind the Spy and sliced him to bits, with what appeared to be a Katana. Before Scout could say anything, the shadow ran off.

Scout tried to ignore the fact that he was just shown up by someone he didn't even know. He was pretty annoyed, because now he can't boast to his teammates that he killed a Spy. "Stupid Frenchy, with your weird accents and unlimited supply of cigarettes."

He ran off to the Blu building and ran into an enemy Engineer. "Oh what's this? Got no Sentry's to help you out?" Picking up his bat, he swung it around the Engineers head. "Boink!" _Right, now for the Intel. _There he saw it on a small table in the next room. "Wait a minute, there could be Snipers anywhere, nah; I couldn't care less I'm so fast he wouldn't see me coming."

He sprinted quickly into the next room, killing everyone that got in his way. "This is easier than I thought it would be!"

But when he got into the next room, the Intel wasn't there. He searched high and low for the briefcase but he still couldn't find it. "For a Scout, you weren't really that fast." A thick female Asian accent was heard behind him. This was all a dream, was it?

He turned around to see his entire team with a young Woman who looked about 18-19 years old; she had long black hair and wore lots of black clothing with a belt with little metal stars on it. So she looked sort of like a ninja and in her hand was the Intel. Scout couldn't believe it. He was beaten by a girl. "Who the Hell is this!" He asked his teammates.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Ninja; I guess I'm on team now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stupid girl.

"Why does this dumb girl have to be here? Women don't belong on the battle field!"

Scout hadn't shut up ever since that little embarrassment in the fight. But why wouldn't he? He was doing very well. He almost beat his personal best time at grabbing the Intel. But no, he had to be beaten by the newbie.

"I mean come on! I could've gotten the damn Intel before she did!" Before he could get up and start his little ranting routine, the Heavy went behind him and picked him up. "Leetle girl seems to be better than tiny Scout boy. Maybe Scout jealous?" _Ow! Would it kill you to loosen your grip fatty? _Heavy finally let go of Scout. "Tiny Scout boy needs to sit down again. Would tiny Scout boy like Sandvich?" The Demoman sat up and took a swig of booze. "Aye, Heavy's right. Not about the Sandwich, but you being jealous of the wee lass."

"What do you mean jealous? Why would I be jealous of a stupid girl like her?" Spy smacked his palm on his head. "You should be more careful with what you say-being a Ninja-she can be anywhere in this room, make sure you don't hurt the petite chaton's feelings."

"Too late…" Ninja was right behind Scout, but she didn't even look upset in fact she looked like she was smiling. "It's all right if you don't like me, I don't mind and I'm sure we'll get along just fine soon enough Scout-San."

"Scout-San?" The confused voice belonged to Sniper. The Australian approached them. "What the bloody Hell does that mean?" Ninja turned to see Sniper. "It means Mr Scout in Japanese." Scout couldn't take all of this chatting; usually he would be talking about how amazing he was on the battle field today. But he couldn't do that anymore because of the new girl. Without saying a word for once, he stormed off to his room to watch TV for the rest of the night. "Scout-San? Where are you going?" He turned his head to see Ninja right behind him.

"Just leave me alone you little brat!" Ninja tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean little? I'm only twenty."

"Just shut up and leave me alone! I didn't ask for your freakin' life story!"

"But I'm trying to be nice."

"Just go away you stupid girl!"

"Fine." She walked away in disappointment.

Later

Scout was sitting in his room, still looking very peeved. "Stupid girl thinks that she can be better than me." He mumbled. "Open that door private! Or am I going to have to smash it down?" He jumped when he heard the Soldier's loud booming voice.

Scout dashed over to the door, just before Soldier was going to blow it up. (He already did that six times.) The Soldier stood before him. He was holding his huge missile launcher as usual and his helmet was covering his eyes as always. Scout rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "What the Hell do you want?"

"You are going to apologize to the new recruit and you're gonna like it!" Before Scout could say anything, Soldier grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to Ninja's room. "Now you knock on the door and say sorry!"

Scout reluctantly knocked on her door and she answered it before you could say Saxton Hale. "Hai?" Scout rolled his eyes and didn't even bother looking at her.

Until Soldier kicked him inside. He looked around her room; he saw anime posters of all sorts and a couple of bands he didn't know of. (One of the people on it had no eyes and blue hair.) "So what did you want to say Scout-San?" He turned around and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah, I, uh, um came to uh, say sorry I guess." Ninja's eyes went wide and a huge grin came across her face. "Arigato Scout-San!" Scout didn't really know what to do now, so he left. The Soldier was staring at Scout as soon as he left her room. "Did you say sorry?" Scout walked off. "Yeah, I did, but it's not like I wanted to apologize to the stupid girl."


End file.
